The Comprehensive Oncology Center serves as a resource dedicated to research and education in cancer and related disorders. Special efforts are made to apply new knowledge to improve the care of cancer patients and to prevent the occurrence of neoplastic diseases. The purpose of this supplemental application is to achieve support to develop a modern analytical facility within the Center for protein, nucleic acid, and carbohydrate chemistry through the acquisition of the requested instrumentation (amino acid analyzer, liquid chromatograph, and gas chromatograph). This facility would significantly benefit the following ongoing and funded projects within the Center: 1. Physico-Chemical Characterization and Organization of the Protein and Carbohydrate Constituents Which Comprise the Nuclear Protein Matrix of Mammalian Nuclei. 2. Comparative Analysis of Tumor Associated Alpha Globulin and Ferritin with Normal Alpha Globulin and Ferritin. 3. Structural Characterization of Nucleoside and Neucleotides Modified by Alkylating Antitumor Drugs. 4. The Development of an In Vivo Method for the Precise Enumeration of Tumor Cells Using 6-14C-Arginine Pulse Labeling. The equipment requested would become part of the Core facility of the Center and provide a significant analytical arm for the Center's research endeavors.